Los descendientes
by Littlemacca
Summary: Marina, James y Jamie descienden de la diosa Iris. Cada uno, desde su juventud y a su manera, se acercará a eso que tantos ansían y sólo algunos alcanzan: el amor.


_El campamento mestizo pertenece a Rick Riordan, así como el risueño Leo Valdez, la desnudez de Nico di Angelo y el deseado y compartido por todos los campistas Percy Jackson (bueno, éste último aquí parece pertenecer más a los gemelos… pero eso es una historia aparte). Como siempre, todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa… aunque esta vez en mayor medida es fruto de mi sweet-soulmate-perviertehijos-esclavizador-para-el-que-no-volveré-a-trabajar Darksniels. El resto de adorables personajes pertenecen al foro **Campamento Mestizo.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

* * *

**LOS DESCENDIENTES**

**J**ames soltó un gemido.

—Venga, no seas quejica. Es un simple cortecito de nada —dijo Jamie, una leve sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en la enfermería del campamento. Hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, habían estado los tres juntos en un claro del bosque. Su madre les había indicado que hacía una tarde preciosa, muy luminosa y fresca, y que pasarla dentro de la casa significaría desperdiciarla. Lo que su madre debía tener en mente cuando se lo había propuesto era, seguramente, que se dedicasen los tres juntos a la observación de las aves, a la recolección de frutos del bosque o al tipo de cosas que entretenían a los hijos de Iris (mientras, claro está, ella aprovechaba la intimidad para destrozar parte del mobiliario con su padre); pero ellos tenían también parte de este último, y parecían haber heredado lo peor de ambos.

Por esta razón habían acabado James y Jamie haciendo un duelo de espadas (espadas de verdad, de bronce celestial. Su madre les había prohibido usarlas salvo en situaciones de guerra) mientras que Marina los observaba y los dibujaba, plácidamente sentada contra el tronco de un roble viejo. Durante la contienda, por mucho que la joven semidiosa lo intentara, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que el tranquilo Jamie sobrepasaba el nivel de combate de su hermano, demostrando así que él tenía un mejor dominio de espadas, incluso sobre la de su propio gemelo.

—¿Cortecito? Me has hecho un tajo impresionante. Si se enterase mamá de esto, te mataría.

—Si no fueses tan lento, quizás…

—Creo —les interrumpió Marina con su tono quedo y calmado de siempre, apartando la vista de su bloc de dibujo en el que había estado dibujando—, que cuando mamá se entere de que habéis vuelto a combatir el uno contra el otro con espadas de verdad, os querrá matar a ambos.

Ninguno de los dos, como tantas veces sucedía cuando su hermana argumentaba sobre algo (las pocas veces que esto sucedía), no fueron capaces de rebatirle.

—A ver, ¿quién de los dos ha sido el herido? ¿A quién tengo que curar? —preguntó Louis, el consejero actual de la cabaña de Apolo, con el botiquín de primeros auxilios para semidioses en la mano y una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

Louis era un poco más joven que ellos. De espaldas anchas y algo más bajo que el resto de la descendencia de Apolo, llevaba una camiseta de algodón blanca que permitía admirar sus brazos musculosos y bronceados, así como la decoración que lucía de forma permanente sobre éstos: toda una serie de mantras en sánscrito tatuados alrededor de los antebrazos, a modo de brazaletes. James conocía bien todos sus significados. En más de una ocasión los había reseguido con los dedos y Louis se los había traducido al mismo tiempo. Hablaban de sanación y purificación de la mente.

—Siéntate en la camilla, James. ¿Dónde y cómo ha sido?

—Tajo profundo en la pierna izquierda. Intento de fratricidio —explicó al tiempo que tomaba asiento, con la extremidad en cuestión extendida sobre la camilla.

Louis murmuró unas cuantas palabras en voz baja, de las cuales los hermanos sólo escucharon y comprendieron "bronce celestial", "desinfectante" y "ambrosía". Sin más dilación, se puso en marcha. Cortó el camal de los pantalones, limpió la herida, le aplicó un ungüento y la vendó.

—Y ahora, toma un poco de ambrosía —dijo tendiéndole un poco.

James, en lugar de cogerla, atrajo la mano de Louis hacia sí y comió de ella, lamiéndole los dedos de forma premeditadamente lenta, acción ante la cual el otro semidiós se estremeció. Apartó la mirada de los ojos devoradores de James, y miró hacia los hermanos de éste. Sabía que los tres solían ir siempre juntos, pero aun así le incomodaba ligeramente estar con público de forma perpetua.

En aquellos momentos Jamie parecía encontrarse en otro lugar distinto, girado hacia la ventana como estaba. Suspiraba melancólico mientras divisaba cierta cabaña del campamento, aunque Louis no sabría discernir cuál. Marina, por su parte, había estado escribiendo en su cuaderno aparentemente ajena a toda la situación hasta apenas unos segundos antes. En aquel mismo instante había levantado el rostro y ambos hicieron contacto visual. Una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Louis mientras algunas imágenes invadían su mente.

Se había sentido interesado por ella meses antes, hasta el punto de rozar la obsesión. Era tan misteriosa y silenciosa que no había podido evitar hacerlo. Había logrado acercarse a la semidiosa en los pocos momentos en los que no se hallaba en compañía de sus hermanos, e incluso había llegado a pensar que podría tener una oportunidad… hasta que James se metió de por medio y se lo llevó a su terreno. En algunas ocasiones Louis se compadecía por la chica, pues todos los que se le acercaban acababan en las redes de sus sobreprotectores y posesivos hermanos. Aunque claro, como ella era tan reservada, quién sabía si aquello en lugar de hacerle desdichada la complacía.

Y como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, James volvió a hablar para atraer su atención.

—Louis, siento una tensión en el otro muslo, ¿crees que podrías hacer algo al respecto?

Marina volvió a bajar la mirada y se centró de nuevo en sus folios, los ojos de James le pillaron por banda y Louis se vio impelido de nuevo a acatar sus órdenes.

—Claro. ¿Dónde te duele?

—Tú comienza a palpar y yo te voy diciendo...

* * *

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, James con el muslo izquierdo vendado y los pantalones convertidos en shorts, era él quien sonreía pícaramente. Llevaba una piruleta en la boca, recibida por haber sido un paciente "muy bueno", en palabras del propio sanador.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Has quedado con Louis para esta noche, lo que nos deja unas horas libres juntos… ¿echamos un vistazo por los establos para ver si tío Butch necesita ayuda con los pegasos?

—Jamie, ¿por qué esperar a la noche? —Le preguntó James, quien llevaba otra idea diametralmente distinta en mente—. Hace una tarde demasiado preciosa como para desperdiciarla sin tentar a nadie… ¿sabes si Haylen ya puede volver a caminar con normalidad?

Ambos compartieron una sonrisilla de complicidad.

—Aunque en realidad —prosiguió James—, que siguiera un poco dolorido no me supone a mí ningún problema…

—El verdadero problema es que Berenise ha hecho que se marche con Apolo por tiempo indefinido —explicó Jamie—. Se cree que con él está a salvo, con todas las perversiones que rodean a Apolo... En fin, Berenise dijo que estaba preocupada, pero por suerte yo diría que no se hace una imagen completa de toda la situación. ¿Qué dijo exactamente, Marina? Me refiero a cuando se lo encontró cojeando ligeramente. ¿Te acuerdas?

La aludida enfocó sus ojos azulados, que hasta el momento parecían perdidos, en su hermano Jamie.

—Haylen le dijo que se había ido a dar una vuelta y que por eso había estado montando durante horas…

—¿Montando, _él_? —preguntó James, enarcando una ceja—. No exactamente —añadió con una sonrisa torcida—. Continúa, hermanita.

—Y entonces ella le preguntó que con quién había ido. Aunque supongo que ya se imaginaba la respuesta, porque en cuanto Haylen mencionó vuestros nombres ella estalló. Empezó a maldecir en griego antiguo a voz en grito y soltó unos cuantos argentinismos malsonantes mientras intercalaba frases al estilo de "Hijos de ese par tenían que ser" y "Aunque después del padre… no me sorprenden los hijos".

—Exacto —la corroboró Jamie.

—Berenise gritando, ése debió ser un espectáculo único —James parecía absolutamente complacido. Y lo estaba—. ¿Cómo me pude perder eso? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

—Supongo que estarías ocupado con… —comenzó a responder Jamie.

—Andrew —completó Marina con absoluta certeza.

—¡Ah, Andrew! —exclamó y sonrió al recordar el gran rato pasado en compañía del chico—. Sí, cierto.

—¿Andrew? James, se suponía que Andrew era mío. Lo dice hasta papá.

—Oh Jamie, no te ofendas. Pero es que ese chico se creía que podía jugar contigo. Parece que se pensaba que podía andarse con tiras y aflojas, como si no supiera hijo de quién eres ni hermano de quién. Él necesitaba saber quién manda aquí, necesitaba disciplina. Y yo se la di —hizo una breve pausa—. Me pregunto si Lou le habrá visto las marcas de ataduras de las muñecas… y las del resto del cuerpo ya ni te cuento. No, desde luego que no las habrá visto —se respondió a sí mismo—. Ahora, volviendo al asunto que nos traía entre manos…

—Percy —comentó su hermana, de pronto.

—¿Cómo dices, Marina?

Ante la mención del nombre del hijo de Poseidón un brillo misterioso apareció en los ojos tornasolados de Jamie, que solían reflejar la impasibilidad que pretendía mostrar su dueño. Tan sólo sus más allegados sabían que toda aquella indolencia era fingida y que bajo ésta se escondía un espíritu sumamente afectuoso y tierno.

—Annabeth está encerrada en su cabaña diseñando la zona trasera de ésta, se pregunta cómo pudo acabar el muro roto. No creo que salga hasta tarde. Esta mañana estaba muy alterada, no se explica cómo unas estructuras y unos materiales que se suponía que durarían décadas intactos han sido destrozados tras una pequeña llovizna.

Los tres compartieron miradas cómplices que decían "sí, no me imagino _quién_ pudo ser el culpable…".

—Entonces, hermanita, ¿estás sugiriendo que volvamos a intentar desestabilizar una pareja de semidioses consolidada? —las palabras de James mostraban objeción, todo lo contrario que en realidad pasaba por su mente.

—Vosotros no intentáis nada, vosotros hacéis lo que os proponéis siempre —afirmó ella con total seguridad—. Además, todo el mundo sabe que Percy ha pasado durante todos estos años más tiempo intimando con muchos otros campistas antes que con esa hija de Atenea…

—De acuerdo. Me gusta la idea. ¿Te apetece una de trabajo en equipo, hermano?

Jamie se rascó de forma distraída la nuca y desvió su mirada de los ojos de su gemelo.

—Lo siento pero, uhm… acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer otra cosa.

El chasco y la decepción se hicieron evidentes en James.

—Bueno, en otra ocasión será. Yo me voy a ver si el pescado de hoy está fresco. Hasta la… bueno, supongo que hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

Dicho esto, les guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia la cabaña de Poseidón. En cuanto James se hubo marchado, Marina le susurró a su hermano:

—Ve. Él está adentro.

—¿Él? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Percy?

—Por favor, Jamie —la semidiosa rodó los ojos—. Igual a mamá puedes ocultarle las cosas, pero a mí no. Así que no pierdas ni un segundo fingiendo que tienes que ir a ayudar a algún campista ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco te pongas a dar vueltas alrededor de su cabaña. Entra decididamente, sabes que él te estará esperando.

—Pero sus hermanos y sus hermanas…

—¿Ahora me dirás que un tipo como tú les tiene miedo a unos cuantos hijos e hijas de Afrodita? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Sabes? A veces hablas igual que James.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Somos hermanos al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

Al final, Marina logró que su hermano se decidiera y se dirigiera a cierta cabaña de paredes color de rosa. Y ella, por su parte, decidió marchar a la playa. Justo cuando pasaba por la cabaña número tres del campamento, escuchó cómo Percy le preguntaba a su hermano:

—¿Otra vez necesitas de una clase de anzuelos de pesca?

Él debió asentir, pues las siguientes palabras que se oyeron fueron:

—¿Vamos a la playa?

Y fue allí donde la joven semidiosa se encontró con un partido de voleibol que se encontraba a mitad de juego. Se trataba de un dos contra dos, en el que por una parte estaban From y Leo; por la otra, Stars y Éric. Como no podía ser de otra forma, los hombres estaban absolutamente de adorno y eran las hermanas las que se lanzaban la bola a matar.

Marina se sentó en la arena, a una distancia ni muy lejana ni muy cercana a ellos y observó con detenimiento cómo se desarrollaban las jugadas.

—¡Chúpate otra más, princesita de la oscuridad! —exclamó la hija de Hermes en cuanto consiguió anotarse un tanto.

Stars profirió un gruñido.

—¡Te vas a enterar!

Cuando el partido acabara volverían a llevarse tan bien como acostumbraban, pero en el terreno de juego siempre se machacaban la una a la otra, tanto física como psicológicamente, sin ningún miramiento. Así fue como los siguientes tantos fueron todos anotados por la hija de Hades, recuperando de este modo la diferencia de puntuación que existía entre ambas. Y justo cuando estaba en juego el desempate y la victoria, un extraño suceso hizo que se detuviera el partido.

Nico di Angelo cruzaba la playa a todo correr, seguido de cerca por Percy y James (este último se hallaba por alguna misteriosa razón con el torso untado en chocolate). Pero si había algo que sorprendiese, ante todo, era ver el cuerpo pálido, delgado y tonificado del hijo del señor del Inframundo completamente desprovisto de ropa. Aquello, unido a las imprecaciones en un tono más que elevado que les dedicaba a sus dos perseguidores.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Leo, que estaba al borde de un ataque de risa de los buenos—. ¿Todo bien, di Angelo?

Marina no precisaba de ninguna explicación. Las clases de anzuelos de Percy y James no eran clases de prácticas pesqueras convencionales… aquel día, sin duda alguna, habían tratado de hacer que Nico se uniera a sus clases privadas, habrían tratado de "pescarle" mediante algún tipo de "anzuelo". Sin éxito, por lo que se podía comprobar. _Tal vez si mi hermano descubriese que existe la sutilidad, lograría conseguir sus objetivos_, pensó la semidiosa.

—¡No dejéis que se os acerquen! ¡Pervertidos! —fueron todas las palabras que pudieron escuchar de Nico, antes de que éste desapareciera de la vista de todos.

—Creo que le habrá dado tiempo a hacer un viaje sombra —comentó el hijo de Poseidón al tiempo que detenía la carrera—. No vale la pena seguir corriendo, ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí… qué lástima, habría sido divertido.

—Bueno, aún puede serlo —respondió James, con su típica sonrisa provocativa y perversa—. Mi cuerpo sigue impregnado en chocolate y no pienso ser yo quien lo retire de ahí.

Por suerte, los semidioses que jugaban al voleibol no se enteraron de aquellas palabras y retomaron el partido. James y Percy, por su parte, se encaminaron hacia la zona este de la playa. De nuevo, Marina no necesitaba que le explicasen nada: estaba segura de que marchaban hacia la pequeña cueva que el hijo de Poseidón había descubierto años atrás y en la que había celebrado reuniones secretas con Nico di Angelo y el hijo de Júpiter Jason Grace.

Pensar en qué habría pasado durante aquellas íntimas y fraternales "reuniones" le proporcionó la idea perfecta para completar una de las historias que tenía en proceso. Sacó bolígrafo y cuaderno, buscó la parte del relato por la que se había quedado y comenzó a escribir. Pero como toda persona que se dedique a este noble arte, el tiempo de escritura es proporcional al tiempo de abstracción. Y así fue como, sin haberlo pretendido, acabó durmiéndose sobre la cálida arena de aquel precioso atardecer.

—Marina, Marina…

Alguien le tocaba con delicadeza el brazo, pero ella se resistía a despertarse. Estaba teniendo un sueño tan plácido y hermoso… se agarró al hilo de la inconsciencia para intentar seguir en éste.

—Venga Marina, si te quedas aquí dormida te acabarás helando y enfermarás. Despierta…

La semidiosa se giró para ver si con una nueva postura lograba recuperar el sueño, pero mediante aquel movimiento chocó con otro cuerpo y acabó despertándose del todo.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber junto a quién se encontraba, a quién pertenecían los brazos que le acababan de rodear. Habían compartido tantos años juntas que aquella mezcla de olor a mar y a rayos de sol le hacían ver de inmediato los rizos oscuros que enmarcaban el rostro risueño y los ojos verde ultramar de su mejor amiga.

—Irina, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó con la voz ronca de aquellos que acaban de escaparse de Morfeo.

—Te buscaba. Mi madre y tu tía están haciendo tributos en el templo del _slash_ y pensé que querrías unirte a sus ofrendas. Al no encontrarte por ningún lado he temido que te hubieses quedado dormida otra vez en la rama de algún árbol.

Ante aquellas palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse. A veces se escondía en rincones inhóspitos del campamento y acababa durmiéndose, y sólo Irina lograba encontrarla. Irina, unos meses mayor que ella, había sido su amiga desde que tenía uso de razón. Juntas habían vivido buenos y malos momentos de todas las clases, tantos que sería capaz de afirmar que la sola presencia de la chica había mejorado cada aliento de su existencia.

—Venga, levántate que te estás volviendo a dormir —dijo Irina no sin cariño. Con estas palabras interrumpió los pensamientos de Marina mientras que con los brazos todavía a su alrededor, la ayudó a levantarse y posteriormente a quitarse granos de arena de la falda y el interior de las sandalias.

Comenzaron a caminar por la orilla y, justo cuando iban a emprender el ascenso hacia el campamento, se vieron obligadas a detenerse ante la visión de dos siluetas que se recortaban en la orilla. Eran dos chicos, y uno acababa de rodear con el brazo al otro.

—¿Son Jamie y Jake? —preguntó no sin sorpresa Irina, y Marina asintió, mas no dijo nada más. Irina sabía que se estaba muriendo de ganas por sacar sus lápices de colores y su cuaderno para pintar la hermosa escena. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que lo acabaría haciendo en breves.

Jake inclinó su rostro hacia el de Jamie y le regaló un delicado beso en la mejilla. Aquello pudo definitivamente con la heredera del _slash_, que acto seguido se sentó de nuevo sobre la arena y sacó sus útiles de dibujo a todo correr.

—Creía que sólo eran buenos amigos —comentó Irina, sentándose a su lado. Las manos de Marina ya trabajaban a un ritmo enloquecedor—. O al menos, creía que Jamie no estaba interesado en Jake.

—Jamie es reservado —murmuró entre trazo y trazo—, suele ocultar esas cosas. Pero sé que lo ama con todo su corazón.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —musitó su amiga, y obtuvo un leve asentimiento por respuesta.

Tras esto, transcurrieron unos minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaba era el rumor de las olas que entrechocaban y los trazos de la joven semidiosa; finalmente, la derecha de Marina se detuvo y la chica suspiró profundamente, complacida:

—Ya está. ¿Qué opinas, Irina? —desvió la mirada de su obra para encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga.

Irina siempre la había mirado como si fuera alguien especial. Era una mirada llena de amor que sólo recibía por parte de sus padres y de sus hermanos. Pero aquella noche, en la playa, bajo los rayos de luna, la miraba como si fuera lo más increíble del universo. Estaba frente a ella, a escasos centímetros, como tantas otras veces. Pero sin embargo, la esfera que las envolvía parecía distinta.

Marina notó cómo sus pies se mojaban. Se había sentado a dibujar demasiado cerca de la orilla y la marea había estado subiendo en el ínterin. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero las manos de Irina se posaron en sus antebrazos y la atrajeron hacia sí.

Marina acostumbraba a ser callada. Le gustaba el silencio y lo mucho que se podía decir mediante éste. Pero por alguna extraña razón, durante aquel abrazo se vio obligada a murmurar:

—Irina…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues los labios de su amiga se posaron delicadamente sobre los suyos.

Marina soltó un gemido.

_. . ._

El mar, como siempre, siguió su curso. No se atrevió a mojar, sin embargo, el dibujo que minutos antes había dibujado Marina. En él se podía ver a dos chicas besándose, iluminadas por los rayos de luna que caían sobre sus cuerpos, jóvenes y hermosos. Sus ropas estaban mojadas, pero por el modo en el que se entregaban la una a la otra, parecía que aquello no podía importarles menos.

* * *

_Bueno, la verdad es que creo que por una vez en mi vida no sé muy bien qué decir. Espero que alguien sí que sepa opinar al respecto._

**AVE ATQUE VALE! **


End file.
